


Nightmare

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Skyfall References, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Nightmare:  a frightening or unpleasant dream.





	

“No! James! James!”

“Olivia! Olivia, wake up!”

Her eyes flew open; she wrapped her arms around him with a soft cry.

“Nightmare?”

Olivia nodded, burying her face against his chest. She rubbed her hand over the scar on his ribs. “I almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t,” he whispered. “I will never leave you, Olivia.”

“You can’t promise that,” she replied softly.

“I know,” he sighed.

_“Take the bloody shot!”_

_“Agent down.”_

“James!” Olivia bolted up in bed with a cry, clutching her pillow to her chest. She buried her face against the tear-stained material; sobbing deeply. “I’m sorry, James.”


End file.
